Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 6)
The sixth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation depicted the first semester of the 2006-07 school year. Opening Sequence The opening sequence begins by fading in from white on some kids walking up the stairs to Degrassi. This then shrinks and goes off the screen. We then see each character posing for the camera while clips of them from past seasons play behind them with a blue tint in boxes with gold outlines. We first see Emma standing and smiling at the camera. The camera zooms in on her and she looks to her left and then back at the camera. Three clips play behind her including a clip from Mother and Child Reunion, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, and Tell it to my Heart. The name Miriam McDonald appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. Her name wipes off to the right. We then see Manny pop up from below the screen and flips her hair and smiles. We see three clips of her in the background including clips from Wannabe, White Wedding, and Venus. The name Cassie Steele appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. It then wipes off to the right. We then see Sean who has his arms folded. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Then he goes off screen to left. We see three clips of him from past seasons including one from Back in Black. The name Daniel Clark appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. It then wipes off to the right. We then see Ellie who puts both her hands behind her back. She looks at the camera and smiles. We see four clips of her from past seasons including clips from Take My Breathe Away and Weddings, Parties, Anything. The name Stacey Farber appears on the lower left of the screen glowing in gold letters. It wipes off to the right. We then see Paige with her back to the camera. She turns around and looks into the camera and smiles. We see three clips of her from past seasons including clips from Family Politics, Ghost in the Machiene, and The Lexicon of Love. The name Lauren Collins appears on the lower right of the screen glowing in gold letters. It then wipes off to the right. Next we see Jimmy who's sitting in his wheelchair looking at the camera. We see four clips of him from past seasons including from Time Stands Still. The name Aubrey Graham appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. It wipes off to the right. We see Spinner next who has his head bowed down. He looks up at the camera, smiles, and waves his left arm before walking off to the right. We see three clips of him from past seasons including clips from Message in a Bottle, Anywhere I Lay My Head, and Time Stands Still . The name Shane Kippel appears glowing gold letters on the lower left of the screen. It wipes off to the right. Next we see Darcy who walks closer to the camera, smiling. We see three clips of her from past seasons including clips from Anywhere I Lay My Head and Redemption Song. The name Shenae Grimes appears glowing in gold letters on the lower right of the screen. It then wipes off to the right. We then see Jay who's looking at the camera. He then takes his hat off and throws it at the camera. We see three clips of him from past seasons including Redemption Song. The name Mike Lobel appears glowing on the lower right of the screen. It then wipes off to the right. We then see Alex bend down and look at the camera with a slight smile. We see three clips of her from past seasons including clips from The Lexicon of Love. The name Deanna Casaluce appears on the lower left of the screen glowing. It then wipes off to the right. Next we see Snake sneak up behind Spike. He grabs her and she laughs as he starts twirling her. We see three clips from past seasons of them. One of Snake from Our Lips Are Sealed, one of Spike from Our Lips Are Sealed, and one of them both from White Wedding. The name Stefan Brogren appears on the upper left of the screen below Snake while the name Amanda Stepto appears on the lower right below Spike in gold letters . They both wipe off to the right. Next we see J.T. smiling at the camera. His mascot head is tossed to him and he catches it, and shakes his head while smiling. Four clips of him from past seasons are shown including clips from Hot for Teacher, Foolin', and Turned Out. The name Ryan Cooley appears glowing on the lower right of the screen. It wipes off to the right. Next we see Liberty with her back to the camera. She turns around and crosses her arms and smiles. We see three clips of her from past seasons play including clips from Basketball Diaries and Together Forever. The name Sarah Barrable-Tishauer appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. It then wipes off to the right. Then we see Peter who looks at the camera and grins. We see three clips of him including clips from Venus, The Lexicon of Love, and Here Comes Your Man. The name Jamie Johnston appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. It then wipes off to the right. Next we see Ms. H who has her arms folded. She unfolds them and smiles. We see three clips of her including a clip from Here Comes Your Man. The name Melissa Dimarco appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. It wipes off to the right. Then we see Marco with only a white background. He smiles at the camera and puts the hood from his sweatshirt on his head. The name Adamo Ruggiero appears glowing in gold letters on the right of the screen. It then wipes off to the right. He then turns around and walks away with his back to the camera. The name Degrassi appears in blue letters on the back of his sweatshirt. It pops out and fades into a group picture of the cast. The name The Next Generation fades in below it and glows in blue letters zooming out. Cast Main Characters 17 actors received star billing: Graduates *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk, a bisexual college dropout *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash, a journalist at The Core *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi, a gay college student suffering money problems Seniors *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt, an overachiever who recently gave birth *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez, a lesbian who came back to Degrassi to earn more credits after graduation. *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron, a troubled teen *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke, a very popular class clown, Toby's best friend * Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks, a paralyzed teenager, who is repeating his Senior year *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, a troubled teen trying to redeem himself *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, a rebelious human rights activist *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos, an aspiring actress Juniors *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards, a religious queen bee and Spirit Squad captain *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone, a devious, self centered troublemaker Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson - a Media Immersions teacher *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos - Peter's mom and Degrassi's principal *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart, a dropout mechanic *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson - Snake's wife and Emma's mom Recurring Characters Students *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt, a class clown (Grade 11) *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones, a teenage mother and new JT's girlfriend( Grade 10) (New) *Marc Donato as Derek Haig, a class clown jerk (Grade 11) *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs, a nerdy geek, J.T.'s best friend (Grade 12) *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, a cheerleader (Grade 10) *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin, the new and improved not goth/rocker but once again preppy popular and perfect Ashley, she is Jimmy's supportive girlfriend. (Grade 12) *Unseen Actor as Heather Sinclair, a queen bee and unseen character (Grade 12) Adults *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, a sports coach and math teacher *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan, an English teacher *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, a history teacher *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé, a guidance counselor *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic the boss of Ellie and Eric, and Ellie's boyfriend. *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk an openly gay hockey player and Marco's boyfriend. *Dwain Murphy as Eric, a gay journalist at The Core. Guest Stars *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning, a famous musician with a drug addiction - "What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost? (1)" & "What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost? (2)" *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, Darcy's little sister- "Eyes Without A Face (1)" & "Eyes Without A Face (2)" (Grade 8) *Taking Back Sunday as themselves - "What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost? (2)" *Mazin Elsadig as Damien Hayes, a popular student from Lakehurst High-"Rock This Town" & "If You Leave" (Grade 12) *Devon Bostick as Nic, a Lakehurst student and Mia's ex boyfriend - "Can't Hardly Wait" & "What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2)" *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco, a Lakehurt student and one of Nic's thugs - "What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2)" & "Rock This Town" (Grade 11) *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones, Mia's daughter-"Can't Hardly Wait" & "Eyes Without A Face(1)" Episode List Extras *Bloopers *Deleted scenes Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Season 6 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Seasons